Is this really happening?
by AAHG1990
Summary: Ally had just moved back to Miami after attending college in California. She is trying to find her place in the world. Who will she reunite with along the way? Where will life take her?
1. The Song!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Austin and Ally characters. I only own any characters I make up. This is my first Austin and Ally story. This is a trial chapter so give me some feedback and I should continue. In the song I Think About You I changed the word Last in the beginning to That.

Ally had just moved back to Miami after attending college in California. She is trying to find her place in the world. Who will she reunite with along the way? Where will life take her?

Ally Dawson had just landed in Miami and was greeted by her father Lester Dawson who still owned Sonic Boom. Ally had decided to move back in with her father until she got settled and figured out where she was headed next. Ally's best friend Trish was back in Miami and surprisingly she still managed Austin Moon's music career which was going great. Ally had not seen her best guy friend Austin in 4 years and she really missed him. Ally had a crush on Austin but she never told anyone, not even Trish. She wrote in her journal about him but was too afraid to tell him in person.

Ally got into her Dad's car and caught up with him and how his life was, even though they talked on the phone weekly, except for this past week.

"So Dad, thank you so much for letting me move back in with you. I promise I won't bother you or the store" said Ally as she turned on the radio and sat back to enjoy the ride home.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm glad you are coming home." Said Lester

The car ride home was short and they talked about being done with college and life in general. They had really bonded over the last 4 years, even though Ally was far away at school in California. Just as they pulled into the driveway an announcement came on the radio that Austin Moon had written a new song and they were going to debut it and then have him talk about the song afterwards.

Ally turned to her dad "Hey dad, do you mind leaving the car running and go ahead and take my stuff in, I want to hear the song Austin has written."

Lester threw the keys in the front seat, and grabbed his daughter's suitcases. "Sure thing sweetie"

Just when her dad got inside the house the announcer on the radio started to play Austin's song. Ally turned up the radio and just closed her eyes and listened.

The song was called I think about you…

That summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't it's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

Well ladies and gentleman you have just heard the new single I Think about You from Austin Moon. Now let's get the juice behind the lyrics.

Ally was stunned and needed to know who the song was about so she decided to stay and listen to that as well.

The announcer asked "So Austin, that was a little different, can you tell us why you wrote this type of a song?"

Austin cleared his throat "Well I would love to tell you but knowing her she is probably listening right now."

"Ohhh, so there is a special someone" the announcer said

Austin simply replied "I hope so."

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Glad you stopped by Miami Beats Austin. Good luck with your upcoming tour." Said the announcer

"Thank you and goodbye to all my fans"

After that a new song came on. Ally was sitting in her Dad's car wide eyed. She reached for her phone and pushed 2 which is the speed dial for her best girlfriend Trish.

Trish answered after the first ring.

"Hey Ally, What's up" she said in a casual manner.

"What's Up!?, are you serious? Did you know about Austin's new song?"

"Of course I did Ally, I am his manager" "Why are you freaking out about it?"said Trish.

"I want to know who it is about." Ally said

"Oh well it's not about you, he has a girlfriend he meet 2 summers ago." Trish said this in a serious tone, but she knows the song is about her best friend.

"WHAT?" Ally yelled into the phone. "He can't have a girlfriend."

"And why not may I ask?" said Trish

"Because I like him" Ally whispered

"Excuse me I didn't hear you." Said Trish

"I like Austin okay! I have for years." Yelled Ally

"Wow, no need to yell, and your my best friend of course I knew this. I mean he's all you talked about besides school of course." "How about I come over to your house and we can have some girl time."

"You knew!, You can come on over but you are in so much trouble for not telling me about this! You know I haven't seen him since I left, oh just come over we need to have this conversation face to face woman!." "Bye"

Trish chuckled at her friend's reaction "Bye Ally I'll see you a 5."

With that Ally gathered her purse and went inside. Her dad was in the kitchen cooking dinner, he looked up when he heard the door shut."

"Hey sweetheart you look a little flush, are you feeling ok? "Did the plane ride make you naucous?"

Ally didn't say a word but turned a shade darker and ran up to her room. Yelling "Send Trish up when she gets here."

I need to get myself together. Ally thought. She sat on her bed opened her journal and waited for her friend to arrive.


	2. Can it be?

Ch. 2: Can it be?

(Ally's thoughts in italics)

_I can't believe I just told my deepest secret! What have I done? Is the song about me? What will happen to us? Wh…._

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Come on in Trish." She said knowing her best friend was on the other side.

"Ally!" Trish said while crushing her in a hug.

Ally chuckles but she doesn't know if she should really be mad at her friend. "Hey Trish, It is so nice to be back on the east coast. You know I really just wanted to come back, relax, and not worry about anything, but now I'm hit with this!" "How could you not tell what has been happening with Austin?!"

"Woah slow down there. First we can relax and have some fun, and second I can't tell you about this song…well actually I can but why don't you ask him for yourself" she says while walking towards Ally's door.

"Trish! You brought him with you!" "Oh gosh I look horrible. I just flew on a plane for over 6 hours, I need to take a shower, I…"

"Ally calm down! I was just shutting the door completely." "And I didn't know you liked him THAT much." Trish said

"Oh Trish I've had a crush on Austin since I left 4 years ago." Said Ally as she sat on her bed again. Pulling out her journal she opened it and turned to the middle. She sighed a deep sigh and handed it over to Trish to read.

Trish eyed her best friend who looked nervous and was a little flush.

(Journal entry in Bold)

**Well it's me again. I've been here at school for 2 years and I'm missing Austin even more. Leaving him was so hard and it's even harder to not be able to talk to him. I can't wait to come home so I can finally see his beautiful blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. All the guys here aren't the same. I need my Austin. Goodness I have to go I'll be late for class. Don't worry I'll be back soon.**

Trish looked up from the journal and set it down on the bed. She went over to her best friend and gave her a big hug "Aww Ally, that was so sweet." "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Austin?"

"Woah! Who said anything about love!" said Ally letting go of her best friend and walking over to her vanity to sit down.

"Really are you serious? You wrote My Austin and talked about how beautiful his hair was." Said Trish

"Wow, I'm in love with Austin!" "What do I do?" "How do I tell…"

Ally was interrupted by her phone going off saying she got a text. She looked at her phone and saw Austin's name flash across the screen. She opened his text.

(Ally! I can't wait to see you. I'm so glad you are home. Meet me outside your house I'm waiting for you.)

"Trish what should I do! He wants to meet me right now!" Ally said with a bit of giddiness and nervousness in her voice.

"First of all calm down, you look great and second of all I think I may know what he wants to talk about, so just go out there and talk to your best guy friend like old times and see where it takes you."

"Okay here goes nothing" Ally said as she walks out the door.

Please review and give me feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. :)


	3. Dessert and Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Austin and Ally Characters.

Ally had just moved back to Miami after attending college in California. She is trying to find her place in the world. Who will she reunite with along the way? Where will life take her?

Outside Austin was waiting patiently for Ally to come outside. He had prepared a wonderful welcome home night for Ally, which included a nice night out for coffee and dessert, which he hoped went well.

Austin was really nervous about this night because he had been in love with his song writer since he realized how much he truly missed when she decided to go away to school in California.

After telling her dad Austin wanted to meet her and talk she exited her house and was greeted by Austin who was holding some welcome home balloons.

"Hey Ally!" "I missed you so much, how was your flight?" Austin asked while still holding the balloons.

"It was ok if you ignore the screaming kids in the row behind me." Ally said while eyeing the balloons.

"Aww Austin you didn't have to get me balloons. I love them." She hugged him for a very long time and after a lot of "I missed you" from both sides Ally took the balloons and put them inside so she didn't have to carry them around.

"Ally you are amazing and you have accomplished so much." Austin said

"Thanks, that was very sweet of you." Ally said

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ally said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Suddenly Austin became really nervous, knowing she had probably heard his debut song, which was indeed meant for her.

"How about we go get some dessert and coffee and then head back to my house to talk." asked Austin.

"umm sure that sounds really nice. You really don't have to do any of this for me" said ally

Ally got in the passenger seat of Austin's car buckled up and prepared for a fun night just like old times with her best friend. Austin got in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of her driveway.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." Austin said.

After a 10 minute ride they arrived at the coffee shop, which Austin had rented out for the night.

"Wow Austin did you rent this whole place out?!" exclaimed Ally as she sat down at a table

"Yeah I wanted to spend some time with my best friend." Austin said who also sat down.

In the coffee shop there balloons of her favorite colors of purple, turqiose, and white all over the place. Her favorite desserts were already prepared, and her coffee was just the way she liked it.

Austin needed to get his special surprise ready for Ally, so he made up an excuse.

"Hey Al, I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back ok." Austin said.

"Ok I'll be here when you get back." Ally said.

Just on cue Austin set the radio to play I Think about You over the speaker system.

Ally just sat and listened to the lyrics for the second time that day.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't it's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

After waiting for that song to end Austin came out with his acoustic guitar and set it down by his chair. He was nervous but he needed to tell Ally he wrote that song for her.

"Ally I wrote that song for yiu 4 years ago when you went away." Austin said waiting for her reaction.

"Austin you wrote that for me?...Wait you wrote that four years ago?, How is it just debuting now?" asked Ally with tears in her eyes.

" I waited to debut it when I knew you were coming home for good." Austin said.

"Ally I really think you are special and wanted to make sure you knew exactly how special you are to me." Austin said as he took his guitar out of the case and starting strumming a new tune.

"Ally this is for you." He said as he began to sing

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I own this dream

Cause I got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

While he was serenading his friend much of ally's family and friends came up behind her so she couldn't see them.

"Ally you mean the world to me. I know we had a thing going before you left, and I hope you still fill it cause I know that I do." He said setting his guitar down and pulling a chair up beside her.

"Austin I….." Ally stuttered as tears threatened to escape

"Shh" Austin said putting a finger to her lips. "Come here" he said pulling into a hug.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked as he wiped the tears that had fallen.

Ally was so happy that she could only nod her head yes. With this answer everyone applauded and shouted Welcome Home Ally!

After this special moment Austin and ally finished their dessert and Austin drove Ally back home.

Well everyone that is another chapter. If anyone would like to co-write this story with me, that would be awesome. Just PM me if you are interested. I'm getting ready to Graduate from college and won't have a lot of time to focus on the story but I would be happy to co-write with someone and work together to make a great story. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!


	4. The Question

A LARGE GAP IN TIME HAS PASSED SINCE AUSTIN ASKED ALLY TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND.

So it had been 3 years since Austin asked Ally to be his girlfriend and they were now 25 years old and things were going great. Their relationship was all they could ask for and more. Austin had stopped touring was just recording songs and releasing albums and Ally accepted a job as a music therapist and is working at the local children's hospital soon after they started dating. Austin had a special night planned for the upcoming weekend and was currently traveling alone to visit Mr. Dawson. Ally was busy working and then had to attend a conference for work. As Austin drove he fiddled with the little purple velvet box in his pocket.

Austin arrived at The Dawson household and parked and locked his car. He took a deep breath and then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Dawson answered within a couple of seconds. (Mr. in **bold** and Mrs Dawson in _italics_).

**Oh Hey Austin come on in, how are you doing?**

Mr. Dawson lets Austin in and they go into the living room to take a seat.

Thanks Mr. Dawson and I'm doing great.

_What brings you here? Is Ally with you?_

Ally is at a conference for work and I'm here to ask you an important question.

Mr. Dawson could see the nervousness in Austin's eyes and Mrs. Dawson knew exactly what he was going to asked and started tearing up.

Austin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, I have known your daughter for the past 14 years and she means the world to me. I can picture life with her and years to come and don't want to miss out on an amazing woman.

While giving his little speech Austin pulls out his velvet box and Mrs. Dawson gasps.

Mr. and Mrs. Dawson I came here to ask to have permission for your daughters hand in marriage.

Mr. Dawson simply pulls Austin into a hug and gives him a pat on the back. Mrs. Dawson also gives him a hug.

**Austin you are great to our daughter and we know you would never harm her**_. _**Oh and Austin you can call us mom and dad, we are family now. **

Looking at the box Mrs. Dawson asks _can I see the ring?_

Oh of course Austin says flipping open the box and handing it to Mrs. Dawson. Here you are Mrs. Dawson. (A/N: A link to the ring is at the bottom of the page)

_Oh Austin this is beautiful! So when are you going to ask? Can we be there too?_

Of course you can and it will be after she gets back this weekend, I already have all the details planned out. I'm going to fix her favorite meal and set it up so we eat by candle light, and I'll have her favorite lilies floating in water with candles and it will be perfect. Austin says.

Just as Austin says this Ally calls him.

Oh it's Ally, I better answer this.

(Ally in Bold and Italics)

Hey sweetheart how is your conference going?

_**Hey Austin, It went well. It actually finished early so I'm headed home and I'll be home tomorrow at 8pm instead of Sunday night.**_

Oh really that's great Als, I will see you when tomorrow then…oh wait I have something planned, how about I have your parents pick you up from the airport and meet me at the park outside by my house.

_**Yeah that's fine but why the park?**_

Oh there is a birthday party that I'm singing for so I'll still be there by the time you get back home.

_**Oh ok Austin, I will see you tomorrow. Good luck with your gig. Love you**_

Yeah see you tomorrow sweetie, and love you more.

Well Mom and Dad it looks like I'm popping the question tomorrow. Sorry I kind of volunteered you guys to go pick her up. But hey that way I can set up at the park and you can be there for the big question.

_Oh that sounds lovely Mrs. Dawson said_

**We will do that and son I know she will say yes.**

Austin smiles and then gets up to head home and gather his thoughts and put his plan into action.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4! Let me know what you think **Link to the engagement ring. . ?GroupSKU=GRP10016#f+3/0/0/0/0/0


End file.
